Life Is Beautiful
by Ori and Benny
Summary: Ori Barrett is a strange girl that is obsessed with the Akatsuki, but when her parents and everyone around her think that she is going insane she could join her favorite characters. When her wishes come true she finds herself being thrown into a world of confusion, death, and torture as she is forced to be held as the Akatsuki's 'guest'. Will things change for her?
1. The Bitter Beginning

**Name: Oriana Barrett**

**Nickname: Ori**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5' 3"**

**Hair color/length: sandy blonde with brighter streaks (Goes halfway down her back with bangs going across her forehead)**

**Eye color: Dark bluish gray**

**Crush: Itachi Uchiha**

**(Ori's POV)**

Where should I begin with this story in which you are reading? Hmm, I could start in the cliché way of being bored in school or at home, but that wouldn't be truthful. No, I should be truthful with you readers out there since after all this is the story of my life that you are reading right now. What was I up to right now? Well I was sitting in a room in a therapist building. Before you go off assuming things I was only here due to my parents forcing me into it. The reason I was here was because of two reasons really. One would be that my family thought I was insane, and the other reason was witnessing my older cousin die in front of me. Yeah, I know right away that you might be thinking that I am one of those characters that are looking for sympathy, but you would be wrong. I could honestly careless what anyone thinks about me. I just happen to have people around me that force me into doing things like this because they are worried about me. That's real life right there folks. Being forced into doing things that you don't like just because someone else wants you to, that is the real life problems. That is where every single problem comes from.

I took in another deep breath as the vague voice of Dr. Peggy, my therapist, barely reached my ears. All I could do was picture different places I could have been right now. Right now, I wish that I were a ninja in my favorite anime/manga series, Naruto. The daydream I was experiencing involved my favorite characters the Akatsuki in it, and I happened to be a part of the organization. They highly respected me for my wisdom, but laughed at how goofy and strange I really was. Hidan and I would clash heads due to the fact I didn't really like him, and would attempt to kill/torture him. Kisame, Deidara, and Konan were my closest friends. I would still have a huge crush on Itachi Uchiha, but our relationship would spark into something greater than 'just friends'. Adventures among the Akatsuki became a regular thing in which would change their thoughts on me…it could be bad or good depending on the outcome of the missions. I figured that it would be much better then being in this place where everyone treated me like I would break at any minute.

"Ori are you paying attention?" Dr. Peggy's voice called out.

"Hmm." I replied.

Snapping out of my thoughts of the Akatsuki, I looked at the older woman.

"Do you still have nightmares of Kyle's death?" she asked.

My dark bluish gray orbs stared blankly at her as I tried to process the name in the sentence. Kyle was my older cousin that died. I know that. Yet I rarely had nightmares of his death, it was more on the aftermath of it.

"Yes but it isn't anything for anyone to worry about." I answered.

"But you're here to talk about the things that are troubling you." She pressed, "Your family and loved ones are all worried about you. They think that you are going to go back your old ways."

Of course, they thought that as well. God, I hate making people worry about me. I was fine. Okay. Not insane. People needed to get it through their heads that there is nothing wrong with me.

"I don't want people worrying about me." I spoke, "I'm okay. Everyone is just thinking the worst right off the bat. I'm not troubled and no one is picking on me anymore."

"So the voice in your head isn't picking on you anymore?"

"No I don't have any voices in my head."

"I see it's gone. You're making progress."

Frowning, I traced my index finger against the smooth wood on the table. It felt as if everyone thought I was going insane. They all thought I was going to break just because I witnessed something I shouldn't have. I don't know where they got that idea, but I didn't want to cause any trouble. If I said something then there was a chance that my parents were going to send me to the mental hospital. Sure, they threatened to do that before, but they never actually went through with it. If I gave them a reason to send me, though, I very well would find myself heading there for god knows how long.

"Yeah." I forced myself to say.

I wanted to get away from this place. I wanted to escape from the people that didn't have enough trust in me. I wanted to go into the Naruto world. At least in that world everyone witnessed someone die, and they never treated each other like they would break. At least in that world the Akatsuki were real.

"I think our time is almost up." Dr. Peggy says while looking at the clock on the wall, "Before you leave I think that it would be a good time to question you on the Akatsuki. Are you still having fantasies about being with them?"

I nodded my head.

"You should stop thinking about those fantasies and focus on the real world." She warned, "Those kinds of fantasies are the most dangerous."

For some strange reason I got a sense that she knew something I didn't. It was kind of eerie.

"Well our time is up." She faked a smile.

**Next Day**

Today marked the third week that school has been in. I was a tenth grader in high school, and today was going to be my day or at least that was what I was telling myself. I took in a deep breath before looking at myself in the mirror. Today I decided that since it was chilly I would dress warmer. I wore a black 'My Chemical Romance' with the album cover of Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge t-shirt, a red Manchester Wrestling sweatshirt, dark skinny jeans, black high top converses, and a pendent with a raven with its wings out stretched that I had gotten from Kyle three years before his death. My hair refused to work with me so I decided to just let it do whatever it wanted, which was be a wavy mess.

"Ori hurry up!" my mom called from downstairs, "You're going to be late for school!"

Flinching, I swiftly grabbed my backpack off the chair of my desk then bolted out the door from my room. That's when I figured something important out. What did I figure out? Well for one thing there wasn't any ground underneath me anymore, and everything was pitch black. I quickly felt myself falling. A scream that sounded like it came from one of the many horror movies I watched echoed throughout the whole darkness. I knew right away that it was my own. I mean who could be screaming? There was no one else here! Finally, a bright white light shined as I covered my eyes. Then I guess I blacked out.

**Waking Up**

Voices woke me from my unconscious state. I didn't wake up since I wanted to hear what they were saying before determining if they were threats or not.

"Where did this girl come from?" someone asked, "She came out of nowhere."

"She doesn't seem like a threat but we must assume that she is a spy." Another person replied, "Until she wakes up we should check through her bag for signs of any enemy contact."

Okay, these people weren't threats. They just thought I was one. I think this would be the proper time to wake up. Slowly opening my eyes, I winced at the sudden bright light. My eyes adjusted quickly as I saw something that surprised me completely. Four older people were standing around me in a room that looked like the Hokage's office from Naruto. Two of the people looked like Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, a.k.a the Elders from the Leaf. The other two looked like the Third Hokage and Danzo. I knew right away that I must have been in the Leaf due to the fact that it looked like it so far.

"Good you're awake." The Third Hokage said, "We were almost worried that you were never going to wake up. Now tell us girl, who are you and what are you doing here in the Leaf?"

"My name is Oriana Barrett though most just call me Ori." I answered, "I don't know why I'm here."

Danzo started to say stuff at me such as 'you should admit you are a spy' and 'you should be ashamed of yourself for being captured'. It was stupid since he must have thought I was a ninja or something even though I obviously wasn't. I was so glad that the Hokage decided to tell him to stop.

"I'm not a ninja." I pointed out, "Even if I was then I wouldn't be attempting to break into the Leaf Village because of how powerful your village is."

"Is that so," the Third spoke, "Well then tell us where are you from?"

"I'm from Hartville." I replied.

"I never heard of it." Koharu stated.

"It's a small village that doesn't have any shinobi in it and decided not to join any nation." I explained, "We devote ourselves to learning the secret behind science and the arts. I'm not very surprised that you know about it since it really is so small."

The four looked at one another then back at me.

"You say that you have no idea how you came here."

"Yeah pretty much."

"Do you take us for fools?"

"No but I am telling the truth."

"If you are telling us the truth then you wouldn't be explaining that you come from a place that is not part of any nation. Now tell us where you really come from or we will kill you."

I never liked Danzo to begin with, but now I just wish he would go die in a hole right about now. I mean why would I ever lie to the likes of the Hokage? Okay, I might have lied a tiny little bit, but you couldn't blame me since I couldn't tell them that I came from another world. That was the number one rule when it came to talking to people in the Naruto World. You were never allowed to refer to it or else it would cause trouble. The reason I would know this is due to both common sense and Fanfiction stories. It always caused trouble that ended up with everyone fighting over you due to the information you had on every nation and organization. Yet I was going to have to break that rule because if I didn't then there was a chance that I would be killed for being thought of as a spy. If my story ended up like everyone fighting over me then you would know for sure that it would become an example on what not to do.

"Fine you caught my lie." I sighed, "I really do come from a place called Hartville but it is located in another world called Earth and in a country called the United States."

All four flinched on the spot not thinking I would go as far to tell the truth. Heck, I wish I didn't have to bring that up myself.

"Child stop lying!" Koharu ordered, "We wish to understand what is going on here."

I frowned.

"Ma'am I am not lying." I replied, "I am telling the truth here. I really do come from another world where there aren't shinobi and we focus on technology."

"Can you prove it?" The Third Hokage asked.

I nodded.

"Then prove it."

Glancing around, I spotted my backpack sitting up against his desk. Getting to my feet I grabbed it, but noticed that there were Anbu in the room. How did I fail to notice them?! They were standing in the most obvious places in the room. Oh well, I needed to focus on getting my IPod out of my backpack. When I grabbed it then turned towards them. They tensed up thinking I got a weapon, most likely.

"This is what we call an IPod and it is what we use to listen to music." I explained, "I am a huge fan of music so I always carry it around me. I promise you that it can't hurt you unless you count emotionally or hearing wise."

Their eyes looked more interested at the small device in my hands.

"How does it work?"

I smiled before pushing the little round circular button at the bottom as the screen lit up. I unlocked it then began to play 'Blackbird' by the Beatles. It had been my favorite Beatles' song ever since I first heard it, and I thought that if I was playing music I might as well go for something softer. Heaven forbid, that I played something heavy metal for older people. The last time I played a heavy metal song for my grandma she freaked out thinking I was going to kill someone. It was safer to play something softer in this case.

"This doesn't completely prove that you are telling the truth." Danzo spoke when the song was over.

"Hmm yeah but I didn't say that I was done proving myself." I smiled a little.

Before he could say anything else I went back to my backpack then dragged out my U.S history textbook. Thank god, I had homework over the weekend to do that involved it. Sure, it made my backpack heavier, but it was worth it in this case.

"This is one of my books from school that teaches us about my nations' history." I explained proudly, "U.S stands for United States of America."

"Hand it over." Danzo ordered.

I gave it to the Third Hokage since he seemed to be the nicest out of all four of them. He opened the book then skimmed through the pages. His eyes were intensely staring at every single page until he got to the end. Once he was done he passed it on to Danzo, and Danzo did the same thing. This continued until every single elder looked through it. I could tell that they were staring to see that I was telling the truth. Homura handed me back my textbook as I put it back inside my backpack.

"If you come from another world then how do you know about the Leaf village or that we have shinobi?" he questioned.

Great, now I had to explain that as well. This called for more explaining. Do I tell them that this whole world was based off a book series or lie to them? Lying seemed like the better choice since I didn't have a Naruto Manga with me.

"People from my world are so advanced with technology that we can look into your world." I lied, "I know a lot due to my interest in what your world is like. I know about Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, the Sand Village, the Mist Village, and the Leaf."

In the corner of my eye I swear I saw one of the Anbu flinching at the name 'Akatsuki'. It could have been my imagination, but I decided to focus on remembering this Anbu, just in case. This Anbu had a pig mask on, and it happened to be the same red as the other Anbu's masks. He had grayish hair, and was much taller than I was. Yep, I was going to remember him as 'Ham-bu'.

"Oriana you have proven yourselves to us but we are going to have to keep you inside the village." The Third Hokage said, "Your information might prove to be a threat if the enemy gets a hold of it. For now we will have a Jonnin of ours watching over you. Someone go get Kakashi."

Omj! I was going to meet Kakashi Hatake. I almost wanted to let out a fangirl scream, but I just allowed myself to grin happily. Movement in the corner of my eye made me look to see that 'Ham-bu' disappeared. Was he the one that went to grab Kakashi? I hoped so.

"What are we going to do with her?" Danzo asked, "Other nations are going to learn we have a girl in our hands that comes from another world."

"We will talk about it later." The Hokage answered, "For now she will just stay with Kakashi."

They went silent as I just stood there unsure what to be doing at this point. It seemed to take forever for Kakashi to show up. When he finally did he appeared out of nowhere. Ham-bu wasn't with him, but there was another Anbu with a rabbit mask on. This made me wonder where he had gone. Gosh, I had a bad feeling starting to form in the pit of my stomach. Ham-bu probably belonged to the 'Foundation'.

"You wanted me Hokage-Sama?" Kakashi spoke.

I went back to looking towards them. The Hokage turned towards me causing Kakashi to notice me.

"I am giving you an important mission." He announced, "You are to watch over this girl."

"That girl right there?"

"Yes. You see she has some information in her procession that is highly valuable. It is important that you make sure that she does not leave this village unless I say otherwise. Her information can be the downfall to the village."

Kakashi's visible eye seemed to be sizing me up as I just stood there. My smile had disappeared since I had to appear serious. After a while of awkward silence I figured I might as well end it.

"Hello my name is Oriana Barrett." I introduced myself, "But you can call me Ori. You must be Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja."

"That would be me." He replied, "Now shall we head out?"

"Yeah sure." I smiled.

Grabbing my backpack, I started towards the door with Kakashi. Then I turned around saying goodbye to the elders, and we were gone.

**(Normal POV)**

An Anbu with a pig mask rushed to the forest, and jumped high through the trees. He kept going until he was certain he was far away from the village. His hands came together as he saw a hologram form in front of him. Two strange silver eyes stared back at him.

"What is it Jun?" Pein asked.

"Leader sir it would seem that we have a problem here in the Leaf." He answered, "A strange girl that has come from another world has information on the Akatsuki."

Pein's eyes flashed with confusion then realization.

"This girl has information on us?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to send some members to kidnap her. Make sure to watch this girl and ensure she is in the village when they come. They should be there in three days."

The hologram disappeared as Jun stood there.

"Kakashi Hatake has the girl." He muttered to himself, "This is going to be troublesome."

**Leaf Village (Ori's POV)**

The streets seemed to be not as crowded as Kishimoto made it out in the show. Not that it matter at this point, but I figured that I would have run into another one of the characters from the Naruto series that I was familiar with. That wasn't the case. No one seemed to be out and about once the sun went down. Nighttime just sparked my creative side that causes trouble for me. It was one of the many reasons people thought I was insane.

"So Ori where do you originate from?" Kakashi asked.

He finally decided to break the long awkward silence.

"I come from a small town called Hartville." I answered not looking at him.

"What made you want to come to the Leaf Village?"

"Well I didn't really have a choice in the matter at all. I was practically forced into coming here."

"By who?"

"Fate."

Kakashi didn't bother to say anything else on the topic. I guess he figured out that it had been an accident or a mistake that I came here. He decided to change the subject.

"What are your interests?"

"Hmm…I enjoy listening to music, writing, drawing, exploring new places, walks, and daydreaming. What about you Kakashi-Sempai?"

"Me? Well I enjoy reading books and learning new jutsu."

That was all? Wow, if I didn't know Kakashi then I would have thought he was boring as heck. Only I did know Kakashi because of the Naruto series. So I knew he was an awesome kick butt shinobi that could easily protect me. I was safe in the Leaf Village.


	2. Fight In the Forest

** Okay I am so sorry I haven't posted the next chapter for a while, but I have been so busy with marching band. It literally takes up so much time. I admit that I am a trumpet player for my high school marching band, and I only tell you all this because if I don't post stuff for a while it has to do with either band or school work. You readers out there probably know what it's like to deal with high school and different after school activities. It's a lot of work, and if I don't keep up my grades I get scolded by not only my family but my friends including my Co-author and editor. So, yeah that's my life…I feel like rambling about one more thing before the story. I hate Speech class sometimes. I have it for half a year, and it seems so far that every single time I have a speech I make it completely perfect and interesting for my classmates something happens. Most of the time I apparently ramble in speech or get off topic when in reality it does have something to do with my speech topic. The last time this happened was my speech from a day ago when I talked about Beyond Birthday from the Death Note novel 'Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases'. Great book by the way, I highly recommend it for anyone out there. Any ways, I gave the speech, but I had to talk about Death Note's L and the Whammy House multiple times so they thought I was rambling and getting off the topic. Not to mention they didn't realize I got all the information from the book even though I mentioned it so many times. Reason I tell you all this is to let you know that you have to carefully plan your speeches, reread them, and test it against time since my speech was only supposed to be four to six minutes and I made it ten freaking minutes. TT^TT It was well researched, or so I had been told. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Three Days Later (Ori's POV) Nighttime**

Three whole days had passed since I managed to teleport to the world of my favorite anime. Since those days passed, Kakashi thought it would be best if I got new clothes to fit in better. After four whole hours of misery we managed to get a total of six different outfits for me. I say that shopping is misery because I hate shopping for clothes. The only time I loved shopping was when it involved looking for books, art supplies, or music. If it didn't then it would be like pulling teeth with me. Oh well, I guess I shouldn't be complaining since I got to share a place with an awesome kick butt ninja!

Right now, I currently lazily had my feet propped up on the couch in his living room waiting for him to get done with a shower so I could take one. Today had been way too long for my liking. It didn't help that Kakashi literally locked me inside his house while he went on a mission. God, I owed him for that. He was going to wake up to his whole body being buried underneath dirt with his head above the ground. Yes, I know it sounded like I was letting him off too easy for that, but I needed to teach him that I don't like being all alone in a house or apartment for a whole day. It irritated me since that was what my parents did every day during the summer. Hmm speaking of which, I wonder if they notice I was gone by now. Probably since my parents were about ready to leave when I got teleported. The only downside could be considered that since they thought I was insane, I ran away from home. Therefore, they would call the police. It hadn't been the first time they called the police to look for me. I enjoy taking walks, and sometimes I get so lost in my thoughts that I accidently walk too far away from home. Yeah, they thought I kept trying to run away from home though no matter how much I told them otherwise. Maybe a little time away from them was just what I needed. A little trip away from my past in which people thought I went insane, and where Kyle died. This was just what I needed.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts as I turned towards it. Kakashi never told me that we were going to have guests over. He also told me never to open the door when he wasn't around. Hmm…TEENAGE REBELLION TIME! Smiling to myself, I placed my backpack on my back before rushing across the room before Kakashi happened to hear the knocking. Quickly unlocking the door, I opened it to find to my disappointment I was greeted by the same stupid pig mask that Ham-bu wore. Go figure, an Anbu decided to drop by. Argh, I hate his freaking mask right now. The reason I hated it was because it looked blank, and almost made where his eyes would be look like bottomless pits. That creeped me out a little, but most people only looked at this mask right before they die. I lucked out since this man didn't want to kill me…yet?

"Good evening Ori-chan." He greeted.

"Good evening Ham-bu." I greeted back.

He silently seemed to realize what I had just called him before laughing slightly.

"Hokage-Sama wishes to meet with you in the forest tonight." He replied.

My mind processed that. The Hokage, leader of the Leaf, wanted to meet me in the forest, outside areas of the Leaf. Why did that not seem to make any sense? Well maybe because…the Hokage would be calling for me during the daytime and at his office. Ham-bu came here at night telling me to meet the Hokage in the forest. Something seemed very off-putting and screaming 'danger' here. My instincts told me that I shouldn't trust him at all, but my mind shouted 'Adventure Time!' Yep, I didn't want to go against my instincts here only Ham-bu would force me to go if it came down to it. Mentally sighing, I decided to go with him.

"Okay but I have to tell Kakashi that I'm going to meet the Hokage." I faked a smile.

"There's no time." He said.

His hand shot out gripping my left wrist. He yanked me outside the apartment before closing the door. I became caught off guard. Now I had a bad feeling forming in the pit of my stomach.

"Uh…you're making me feel uncomfortable." I stated.

I tried to pull my wrist away, but a sudden sharp object found its way up to my throat. I gasped at the kunai.

"You are coming with me." He coldly said, "We're meeting with some important people."

"O-Okay." I croaked.

He pulled the kunai away before dragging me away from Kakashi's apartment. Now I knew for certain that we weren't meeting up with the Hokage. Fear started to take over as everything blurred. I kept my focus on Ham-bu the whole trip to the forest. After walking for what felt like hours he came to a halt. I froze thinking the worst was happening. That's when a voice rang out…

"Is that the child?"

My whole body tensed up as my blood ran cold. I looked up wide eyed to see Deidara, Sasori of the Red Sand **(inside Hiruko)**, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Itachi Uchiha! My heroes and crush stood in front of me. I couldn't help, but feel scared yet like a fangirl.

"It's a girl?" Deidara muttered.

I felt a little sad that he said that. I didn't say anything as I finally pulled my wrist away from Ham-bu before putting it inside my sweatshirt pocket. All eyes focused on me in a way that made me feel really uncomfortable. God, I hated being the center of attention.

"Deidara-Sama, Sasori-Sama, Kisame-Sama, and Itachi-Sama I assure you that this is the child that Pein-Sama wanted." Ham-bu stated, "I promise that no one knows I brought her here. I used Genjutsu to ensure that no one saw us. Kakashi didn't know the girl even left. He shouldn't be on your trail for a while."

"The copy ninja?" Kisame chuckled, "I would have enjoyed tearing him apart limb by limb."

My inner fangirl screamed in my head at his statement. Kisame happened to be my second favorite member after Itachi. I loved his violent yet smartass nature. It just made me want to be his friend more and more.

"That wouldn't be amusing." I blurted out, "If you want to kill Kakashi, you should nail his limbs to a post and then coat his body with the dead bodies of animals. That way, the vultures come and eat him. It's a very painful and slow death. The best part is that you could sit there watching and it could work as a torture method if you step in on time."

I seemed to catch them off guard. Kisame recovered quickly as he smirked wickedly.

"I like this girl." He said.

"That was out of character." Ham-bu sighed, "She never talks like that around the Elders."

Going completely emotionless, I stared at him.

"Well of course, I don't talk about those kinds of things around the Elders." I scoffed, "That would be the equivalent of playing hard core rock around my grandma. It just doesn't go down very well at all!"

Ham-bu stared back at me, silently at first, but then he started to chuckle.

"Are you trying to tell me that you are secretly dark and twisted on the inside?" he asked.

My mind tried to process his question. Fury started to spark inside me. Instead of being emotionless, I allowed myself to look pissed off at him.

"So you automatically assumed that I am an innocent goody two shoes just from one meeting with your leaders?" I countered.

"It wasn't from just one meeting." He stated, "I've been keeping an eye on you and you never showed any signs of being dark and twisted."

Okay, he just pissed me off more. He stalked me for the last three days!

"You're lucky I don't have the right kind of equipment to pull off any Jigsaw traps or you would die one of the vilest of deaths." I growled.

"You haven't witnessed vile deaths until you see what we do to people." Sasori spoke.

"That's where you are wrong." I faked a smile, "I have witnessed countless terrible deaths."

"Like what?" Kisame asked.

I probably would have mentioned one of the horror movie deaths that I watched if it hadn't been for a certain hot Uchiha piping in.

"We don't have time now." Itachi piped in, "It's only a matter of time before Kakashi alerts the Hokage about her disappearance."

"She won't be going anywhere." A familiar voice said.

My eyes widened as I turned my head to see Kakashi leaning up against a tree. His eyes, both the normal and Sharingan one, glared coldly towards the four Akatsuki members.

"Looks like I get the chance to rip him apart after all." Kisame chuckled.

He drew his weapon as a sick realization hit me. There was no way in heck that Kakashi could take on all four of them along with Ham-bu without getting himself killed. If he died then the whole plot of Naruto would change dramatically, and I liked Kakashi. He was the kick butt copy ninja after all! I had to do something. I couldn't let them fight him.

"Kakashi," I yelled, "Don't take them on! You'll get yourself killed. Please just let me go with them. I don't want to get anyone killed."

"I'm sorry Ori but I have orders to protect you and these men are dangerous." Kakashi replied, "If I die it would be for the sake of both the village and the mission."

Nothing I could say would have stopped Ham-bu from leading the charge. His sword clashed with Kakashi's kunai. Standing there, I stared in horror as Sasori appeared behind the Jonnin. His tail went directly towards his back. My stomach sank as it went right through him.

"Kakashi!" I screamed.

I attempted to run towards him, but an arm wrapped around my waist as someone pulled me against their body.

"You aren't going anywhere." Deidara said.

"Kakashi!" I kept screaming, "Let go you asshole!"

Deidara just laughed slightly at my failing attempt to get out of his grasp. God, I felt so weak. I now knew what it felt like to be as weak as Sakura. I didn't like it one bit either. All I could do was watch as Sasori's tail ripped out of Kakashi's body, and then the copy ninja fell to the ground. He wasn't dead nor was the wound fatal, but another attack would mean certain death considering the poison caused him to be paralyzed.

"Let's end this." Ham-bu said, "We can't let any loose ends going running around."

"Agreed." Sasori nodded.

I wanted to run away so badly. I didn't want to be here right now.

"I'm not done just yet." Kakashi croaked out.

He weakly got to his feet. I could see the pain in his gaze as he looked at me.

"You're not taking her until my heart stops beating." He said.

"How noble of you." Ham-bu chuckled, "But I wouldn't expect anything less from you Kakashi."

He charged suddenly towards the copy ninja as he kicked him. Kakashi's body obviously started to go numb from the poison due to the fact he would normally be able to block that attack. I needed get out of here. In the height of the fight, figures appeared out of nowhere. I realized quickly that it was more Anbu Black Ops. There had to be at least twenty of them. I told myself that Kakashi was going to live, but I needed to get away from Deidara. The said terrorist decided that at that moment I seemed less interesting then the sudden Anbu. It caught me off guard, but the fight started just like that. All four Akatsuki members didn't take any notice or care about me. That brought forth the perfect chance of escape. Without any of them looking, I ran into the forest. My legs carried me as fast as they could. I would have to say that I was pleased by the fact that I had been pretty swift. The sounds of the fight became more and more distant from me. Soon the sounds seemed to die off. That caused me to freak out a little. The Akatsuki members would be on my trail soon. In the dark, I could only hope that they wouldn't be able to find me.

'Please, please, please don't find me.' I thought.

A sudden flash of white caused me to freeze on the spot as Ham-bu appeared through the darkness. His whole body was covered in crimson. I knew he had to have killed at least one or two Anbu for that much blood to appear on his outfit.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Away from here." I answered, "I don't want to be here anymore."

"You don't want to be here anymore?" he laughed, "Then allow me to help you with that."

He attacked me just like that. All I could do was let out a loud, horror movie like scream as his sword pierced me through the chest where my heart would be. The pain was absolutely the worst pain I ever felt in my life. Picture accidently cutting yourself with a kitchen knife only a hundred times larger and it was someone else stabbing it forcefully through a fatal spot. If you can picture it you know my pain right now. I couldn't help yet spew blood from my mouth as he removed the sword. I fell to my knees then the ground. The sad part was that I knew I was going to die here. I knew that I would die, and that my parents or loved ones wouldn't ever know what happened to me.

"That's what you get you little useless bitch." He laughed wickedly.

His foot collided with my ribcage as I bleed out on the ground. Footsteps nearby alerted me that the Akatsuki were probably close by.

"Shit." Ham-bu muttered, "I can't let them find me here."

He was about to leave, but I used all my strength to grab his foot. A gasp left his lips as I looked up while tears started to form in my eyes.

"I-I'm not letting y-you get a-away with this." I croaked out.

"Let go you stupid little bitch." He growled.

"Never." I replied, "I-I'm not dead y-yet."

The song 'My Last Breath' by Evanescence started to play in my head as he started to kick his foot around wildly in a failed attempt to get me to let go. I could hear the Akatsuki inching closer. A smile formed on my lips as my body started to grow heavier and heavier. I knew I would be dead soon. With a sudden burst of energy I knew what I had to do. I let out another ear piercing scream that would certainly get the Akatsuki's attention. Ham-bu flinched.

"Fuck." He gasped.

The sound of feet landing onto the ground made me smile more. I let go of Ham-bu as my face touched the soft grass. My blood started to form a pool underneath me.

"I-It's not what you think." Ham-bu gulped.

The damp grass seemed almost like a wonderful place to die. I felt my eyes shutting as my breath began to slow down. The next thing I heard had to be Ham-bu running away, and someone rushing to my side.

"I'll…girl…sword." I heard Sasori's normal voice.

He must have put away Hiruko. Only that didn't matter since someone turned my body over. I weakly opened my eyes to see the outlines of three of them. Slowly, I felt a warm feeling where my heart was. The pain had made my body go numb at this point, but the numbness started to go away. I began to see that the three figures were Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi. I couldn't move my body anymore, and my breath almost seemed to stop at this point.

"Hang…there…I'll…save." Sasori said.

A small smile worked its way onto my lips as I blacked out. I had always been scared of death, but for some reason I felt comforted to know that the Akatsuki had been there to try to stop it.

**(Normal POV)**

Sasori continued to heal Ori even though her breathing stopped. Kisame dragged back a panicked looking Jun. The Akatsuki members didn't pay any attention to him due to the dying girl.

"Is she going to die?" Deidara asked.

"At this rate yes she is." Sasori answered, "There's nothing I can do."

All their gazes went towards Jun, who Kisame now held by his throat.

"You just killed our target." Kisame coldly said, "And I was interested in getting to know her. She could have provided some future ideas."

A sudden bright purple light filled the darkness as they looked surprised towards the source. It grew brighter then slowly died out. Once it stopped, Ori was breathing again. The gaping wound where the sword had stabbed her disappeared along with the light. Without the blood no one would have known she ever got stabbed in the first place.

"She's alive?" Deidara exclaimed, "How is that possible?"

"Her chakra healed her body." Itachi explained.

"Great she's alive now." Jun nervously smiled, "Could I go now?"

All four members looked towards him again.

"No." Kisame answered as he broke his neck.

He dropped the barely living body onto the ground before slicing into Jun with Sharkskin to finish him off. Once the sword was done it was impossible to ever tell that it was Jun.

"Let's leave." Itachi said.

The shinobi nodded in agreement. Sasori threw the girl over his shoulder gently as they jumped into the trees. None of them knew how she was alive, but they knew they had to take her back to their base.

**Yeah, this chapter seemed exciting to me. I enjoyed writing this whole chapter, and I had to rewrite it so much just to fit the rest of the story. If you want me to post more make sure to review or sent me a message about what you thought of it.**


	3. The Long Trip to Realization

** Hello readers, it's been quite a while since I last wrote a chapter…hasn't it? I sort of lost track of how long it actually has been, but I don't think it really matters at this point. Anyways, I no longer have marching band to worry about so I can write and post more often. I don't want to take too much time ranting because that irritates my co-author, who is probably reading this right now. I currently have reached a goal of mine that had started a little over a year ago to this very day. At my school, we have three different bands due to the massive size of it, and the bands are divided by skill. Last year, I had ended up in the lowest ranked band (C as in Concert Band). While I made a great deal of friends among the C band, I longed to be in B band. Over the summer, I practiced and worked hard. This year, I made it into B band, and if that weren't great enough…I got the fourth chair out of the eight of us trumpets in B band. Just thought I put that out there for all of you that enjoy reading about what is going on in the author's life. Next year, I'm shooting for A band. **

** Anyways, moving onto the pressing matter of the story I have added the journey to the Akatsuki base along with what goes down in the Akatsuki base. This chapter probably is going to end up being really long to make up for multiple things. Two new OC characters are added in the next chapter that I think are pretty cool, and play a huge point in the plot.**

**Copyright ©: I obviously don't own anything Naruto or else so many different things would be changed like the Akatsuki's deaths…I would also kill Sasuke Uchiha. Any songs, books, movies with their scenes, characters, or anything else I can't think of right now mentioned in this story belong to their proper owners that will continue to be mentioned. Oriana (Ori) Barrett, Kyle Ferguson, Benjamin (Benny) and Luke Bennett belong to me. Any usage of my characters without permission will lead to copyright issues. Please ask if you want to use. THANK YOU AND ENJOY!**

**(Ori's POV)**

Everything appeared dark and cold as I questioned if I died or not. I learned quickly that I was breathing, that meant life. I was alive! At first, the urge to laugh overcame me, but it disappeared when I remembered just who was around me when I almost died. The Akatsuki must have managed to save my miserable life. It seemed reasonable to assume so due to their attempt to kidnap me. For some reason, they had wanted to capture me. I couldn't figure out for the life of me why they would be interested in defenseless, non-shinobi me, but oh well. If they want to save my life then I might as well let them. Speaking of the Akatsuki members, I realized their voice appeared around me like echoes in a cave. Figuring it would be a waste to wake up, I remained 'unconscious' just for the sake of listening to their conversation.

"The next village is coming up soon." Deidara said, "If we hurry up, we can out run the Anbu completely."

"Brat," Sasori said from inside Hiruko, "If we hurry through it, it won't stop the Anbu. It's best if you take the girl above with that piece of garbage you call art while we handle them."

Well, if we went through with this plan I was going to have to wake up because I want to be awake for something so dangerous. Maybe I should wake up right now. Nah, waking up at the moment would really suck.

"No matter what we do the Anbu will catch up." Itachi piped in, "It's best to have two of us distract them while the other two take the girl farther ahead."

"That's true." Sasori agreed, "The brat and I will handle things here. You two grab the girl and we'll catch up with you soon."

"Fine," Kisame sighed, "But I wish I could have stuck around and fought the Anbu."

Go figure, the shark man wanted to fight. It's great that he didn't want to carve me up like a pumpkin or slice off my legs in my unconscious state…or so I hope. The sudden sound of movement made my body subconsciously flinch as I realized I had to wake up. Opening my eyes, I found myself staring at two frightening shark-like eyes. My automatic reaction took over as I attempted to slap Kisame in the face. This, however, didn't work. The shark man grabbed my hand with ease before laughing creepily. His face got too close to mine for comfort. Poor Kisame didn't see my foot coming until it collided with his family jewels. The kick had been with everything I got. Kisame cringed as he let go of my hand before letting out a cry of pain. He backed away at that moment as I quickly sat up. Once he recovered he glared down at me, but didn't do anything else. Wow, I just pissed him off. Now I felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh…" I awkwardly let out, "So sorry but I don't like people in my face when I wake up. I apologize for that kick that looked just downright painful."

Kisame's glare lightened up a tiny, little bit, but not completely. Why did I get the feeling he would get me back for that kick?

"We should get going." Sasori broke the silence, "The Anbu are closing in."

"Correction, we've got you surrounded." A voice spoke.

My eyes widened in shock as a group of Anbu surrounded us from all sides. The forest area never seemed so small until this point.

"Well then…" I blurted out, "Surrounded and outnumbered."

This scene somehow reminded me of Twilight Breaking Dawn part 2 movie scene where the evil vampires faced the Cullens and werewolves. Both sides currently fought over one girl…a.k.a me right now. They both seemed willing to fight until everyone was dead (or so I assume). After five seconds of allowing that to go through my head, I scolded myself for thinking such crap. The Akatsuki ranked higher than the stupid Twilight characters on my list of awesome people.

"Itachi and Kisame, we'll handle this." Deidara said, "Take the girl."

Wow, the Akatsuki fighting over little old me. This seemed a little too good to be true, but I had to remind myself it had something to do with some sick and twisted plan that would end with my death. Slowly, I got onto my feet. This little action started the whole fight. Before I had any time to react, someone grabbed me from behind then continued to carry me away into the trees. I glanced back to see the four Akatsuki members fending off the highly trained shinobi. Soon Itachi suddenly moved towards the Anbu and me. Gasping, I felt myself falling. I let a scream then shut my eyes tightly just as someone caught me. My heart hammered inside me. The person who caught me held my body tightly against their chest as I refused to open my eyes. After a while, movement from around us caused me to open my eyes to find the sight of an Anbu mask. The Anbu traveled alongside us, but a huge chuck of them still remained missing. Either those members died a terrible death at the hands of the Akatsuki or were still fighting. Both of those seemed highly possible in my opinion. Man, the strange rush of panic through my system didn't make the situation appear as exciting as I dreamt them to be.

"Are they still on our tail?" one of them asked.

My eyes shut as I held back the fear forming. Why did the Akatsuki have to be scarier in person? I know they're S-rank criminals, but now they just appeared worse than all the American threats put together.

"No." another one answered, "We still have to be careful or they'll find us. There's no telling just how long Baku's squad can hold off those S-ranks."

No, I just caused more death. Why did I have to be so powerless? I practically had a target on my back, but had no ninja skills what-so-ever. I wanted to protect myself instead of the Anbu or some other Leaf ninja.

"We're almost to the field. If we go out there we're sitting ducks."

"Well we're sitting ducks in the forest too."

That seemed true. The forest doesn't provide much space to fight, but the Akatsuki could easily out run us in the field. Either way the Anbu would die.

"Continue onto the field."

Oh well, I wanted the Akatsuki to have me since they had to be the most powerful ninjas right now. If they captured me then no one else would get hurt. After nearly dying, I felt something inside me change. Death wasn't pleasant at all. Having someone die in front of you wasn't pleasant either. Sighing, I knew I had no say in the matter though. I always have no say in the matter since the very first day I came into this world. I was going to change that soon. Once we reached the field, the Anbu placed me down. I turned my gaze towards the forest knowing the Akatsuki were coming. The scary part about it had to be the dead silence around us. You could literally hear a pin drop. Gulping, I wiped the sweat from my brow as four figures stepped out from the darkness. I could hardly see the Akatsuki members with their cloaks on. They nearly blended into the darkness of the night. Tensing up, I watched them come onto the field where the moon above shined bright enough to show their features covered in blood. The Anbu stepped in front of me as I came up with what I figured would be the stupidest plan ever. I bolted for it. Shouting and clashing metal marked the start of the battle once more. I couldn't help myself from the urge to look back, but I knew better. Racing with my adrenaline booming, I went as fast as my feet could take me. The fight kept up as I went further and further in the opposite direction. By the time I made it halfway across the field, my lungs ached, and my throat burned. The fight still kept up. It surprised me how well the Anbu fought against the Akatsuki, but I didn't stop running since I needed to put as much distance between the Akatsuki and me. Crossing to the other side, I could barely hear the fight. Keeping up my pace, I attempted to run up a hillside that provided the only safe way towards the Leaf. Once I reached the top, I came to a halt due to my lungs and throat seemed as if they were on fire. Never before had I run so far at such a speed. Man, I needed to get fit after this.

Panting, I realized that the sounds of the fight had come to a stop. My body tensed up as I turned around. My eyes widened in horror at the sight of the Akatsuki coming in my direction. By my estimate, they would be here in a minute or two. I had to run again or risk getting captured. Gulping, I started to go downhill. It made me feel uncomfortable going down so fast since I usually skid down hills to cut down on time, but I risked the chance of falling at a higher rate. To avoid thinking about my sore body, I thought of all the different things that brought out my states of rush. I thought about the times I learned I couldn't eat spicy food, almost being late to school, the times my dad was angry, trying to catch up with friends, and that one time a guy dressed like Jason from Friday the 13th chased me through the park near my house. All these memories helped me to get away from the Akatsuki. With my energy renewed, I think I managed to run pretty fast even for someone like myself.

Another forest stood at the bottom of the hills. Going into the forest, my mind started to form plans on how to defend myself from the S-ranks. Thanks to the distance I placed between us, I figured I had a while until they would show up. The Akatsuki probably knew where I was heading due to Itachi's Sharingan and my chakra. Dang it, the one time I didn't want chakra I had it anyways. I wish I had paid attention to shinobi's hand signs instead of their awesome jutsu. My pace slowed a little because I grew tired, but it surprised me that none of the members had managed to catch up to me yet. I'm not anywhere close to their speed. They should have caught up to me already. Stopping, I perked my ears only to realize that it was way too quiet. No animals, no wind blowing, and no footsteps. That's when the sound of two wings flapping caught my attention. Looking up, I managed to see a huge white bird flying up ahead. My eyes widened in horror at what I knew was Deidara's clay bird. If he was flying that usually meant he would explode things as well. White objects started to fall from above as my heart practically burst out of my chest.

"Crap!" I blurted out.

Bolting towards the direction I came I attempted to run away from his bombs. After a couple feet away…BOOM! Light from behind appeared before the unnaturally loud sound followed. A blast of wind knocked me flat on my face. What the heck are they thinking having Deidara blow up a forest? Didn't they say there was a village…oh wait at this distance I doubt they could see or hear anything. Kisame probably encouraged this as revenge for the kick I gave him. Dang it, if I ever learned how to be a shinobi than he better watch himself since this was beyond cruel! More explosions made me speed up.

"The heck?!" I shouted.

Deidara clearly was leading me towards the other members. Now I felt as if I had been cornered. With Deidara exploding the direction towards the Leaf, and the rest of them most likely waiting for me ahead. More explosions from behind as I kept running regardless of the fact my body hurt due to so much running in one night. My body protested at last to move any further as I fell flat on my face again. When I attempted to get up my body refused. Tears started to form in my eyes. I couldn't help yet start crying. I felt so tired and irritated right now. How could this be happening to me? I never asked for Kyle to die that night! I never asked for people to think I went insane! I never asked for get kidnapped by the Akatsuki! I never asked for the Anbu to attempt to rescue me! All those thoughts rushed through my mind as a mental breakdown turned into a panic attack. The bombs stopped going off as footsteps suddenly appeared, but by then my body started to go numb. For some reason, I felt like I was going insane. Maybe everyone saw something that I didn't, which scared me more and more. My breathing began to stop or so it felt. My heart started to hurt with every single beat. Every part of my body felt as if it was on fire, and my vision was swimming. A figure suddenly appeared. Deidara's smug expression made the panic attack worsen. He strolled calmly over to me not understanding the fact I was having a panic attack.

"Did you really think you we couldn't catch you?" he mused.

I didn't say anything. Every part of my body tingled at this point. I could hardly bring any oxygen to my lungs. Deidara finally must have realized something was up.

"Girl are you okay?" he asked.

Responding involved exhaling air, I could hardly take in air so I couldn't respond.

"Girl say something." He ordered.

Remaining silent, I found myself freaking out at the events around me. It made me feel like I was dying again. Deidara suddenly picked me up bridal style before rushing towards the direction of the other members. Soon he left the forest.

"Oh good you got the girl." Kisame said.

"There's something wrong with her." Deidara replied.

Shutting my eyes for the hundredth time since I woke up, I tried to calm myself down. It didn't appear work since it seemed I haven't even reached the climax of my panic attack yet.

"What do you mean there's something wrong with her?" Sasori snapped.

"I don't know what's wrong but when I found her she wasn't responding to anything." Deidara explained, "She was also extremely pale like she is right now. Danna something is wrong with her."

"Very well let me take a look at her." Sasori sighed.

The terrorist set me down on the soft grass as I heard the clanking of Hiruko opening. After a moment of silence someone knelt next to me.

"She is awfully pale." Sasori, out of Hiruko, noted, "Deidara feel her pulse for me."

"What?"

"You know I can't feel anything. Now feel her pulse for me."

The sound of a sigh filled the air before someone crouched next to me. A cold hand latched onto my left wrist. Deidara pushed up my sleeve before pressing two fingers against it. After a while he removed it.

"Her heart rate is pretty high." He stated.

"She's not breathing properly either." Sasori muttered, "Her skin is unnaturally pale right now…"

His voice disappeared as I lost consciousness once again. Never before had I experienced such a bad panic attack before.

**Waking Up**

The sensation of something digging into my stomach woke me up. Groaning, I opened my eyes to find that I was staring at the ground…upside down. My head pounded with a headache as I realized it was daytime. The sunlight didn't come down, and the world appeared dark so I had to say that it must have been about to rain here.

"The girl is awake again." A voice rang out.

It took a total of two seconds to realize that the voice belonged to Kisame. I shifted slightly to see he stood behind the person carrying me. His shark-like smile greeted me as I went back to looking at the ground. My body felt extremely sore so in a way, I enjoyed being carried instead of walking. It seemed I wasn't built to run so much at one time.

"You've been out for a couple hours." Kisame told me, "But we're close to reaching our base."

"Great." I muttered, "Neat. Awesome."

Having just being woken up, I honestly needed time to care about such things.

"You sound so excited." Deidara sarcastically said.

His voice suggested that he currently carried me. Ooh well, as long as he wasn't a pervert there wasn't any reason to say anything mean to him. My head rested on his back as I tried to make myself comfortable for what I assumed would be a long couple minutes.

"If you give me a while it'll hit me and I'll freak out." I yawned, "Until then it's all good."

Kisame and Deidara laughed as if I told the funniest joke ever.

"You should be freaking out." Kisame stated, "I'm going to slice you to pieces and make you beg for your life when Leader is done looking through your memories."

His words hit me as I woke up slightly more.

"That's going to suck." I said, "But if you do kill me like that I'm going to come back and haunt you to the point you go insane and kill yourself. Won't that be fun sharky?"

He went silent for a moment before bursting out laughing again.

"I knew I liked this girl." He chuckled, "She has a twisted sense of humor. Hopefully, Leader allows her to live because she'll provide some entertainment to this boring organization."

"She probably won't survive." Sasori commented, "After the last two fights, I doubt that she is a shinobi. How will that help us out?"

My tired mind brought out my dark side. I couldn't help yet laugh myself.

"Just because I'm not a ninja doesn't mean I don't have what it takes to kill one." I snickered, "Remember that it doesn't take a ninja to kill one. I know your weakness Sasori. I can and will use it if I feel like it."

Deidara and the rest of them froze on the spot.

"You know my name?" Sasori questioned, "And my weakness?

Oh did I forget to tell them that? Hmm, well they would know sooner or later.

"Yes." I replied, "You're one of the most skilled puppet masters in this world. I know you turned your body into a puppet and your weakness is that container in your chest where your heart is."

"How did you know that?" Deidara asked.

Should I tell them that I knew all about the Akatsuki? No, if I did then they would want to kill me more. Maybe just remaining silent would make things better. Yeah, that would help, but it would also piss them off. Just letting out a little bit of information would help.

"He's pretty famous around the Sand Village." I answered, "That's how I know that."

"That still doesn't explain how you knew my weakness." Sasori snapped, "Start telling us the truth."

Sleep started to overtake me as I fell asleep. Their voices disappeared. Next time I woke up something wet dripped down on me. I opened my eyes to realize that it was raining. I don't know how long I had been out, but it seemed that it had been raining for a while.

"We've almost reached the base." I heard Itachi state, "Just a little further."

It seemed as if the fate of my life now rested in the balance. I had been nearly blown up and killed, but those things seemed so little compared to the fact I currently arrived in the Rain Village where the rest of the Akatsuki members were. This was my chance to save myself, but it was also my chance to save the Akatsuki members from their own deaths.

"I can't wait to learn all the information she has inside her head." Kisame laughed, "Leader will crack her mind open like an egg."

So it came down to the point they want me dead. My heroes wanted me dead. My heroes also wanted to know everything I knew.

"We're here." Sasori said.

They came to a halt as I kept staring at the dull gray ground knowing the worst had yet to come. Deidara stepped forward first as they all started to head inside the Akatsuki building. Shutting my eyes, I pretended to be sleeping again. It didn't take long before they started to go around corners. Every time we hit a corner Deidara's shoulder dug into my stomach. It made me wince not enjoying the pain in the least. The terrorist chuckled slightly in amusement knowing it hurt me.

"So are the other members ready for the jutsu?" Deidara asked.

"Yes." Sasori answered, "All we have to do is bring her in and then we get to watch her memories unfold in front of us."

No, I didn't want them to look through my memories. That would involve so many of my embarrassing moment I never wanted them to see. I'm the kind of person that does embarrassing things all the time. A perfect explain was the moment I stupidly threatened Sasori. The sound of a door opening followed by voices made me realize we've reached the room where my memories would be taken out of me.

"Hello!" Deidara called out, "We've brought the girl like asked."

"Good." Pein's voice called out, "Place her in the circle and we can begin."

I wanted to wake up now, but for some reason I couldn't. My eyes refused to open, and my body refused to move. I had no idea why, but I assumed someone used a jutsu on me to ensure this. Deidara strolled forward as I wanted to cry. Why did they want my memories? They didn't contain extremely important information in them. I was going to prove myself to be useless to them. Kisame was going to kill me. Deidara dropped me roughly on the ground as I grunted at the sudden impact. Pain surged through my body as I trembled slightly.

"Let's begin." Pein said.

The familiar sound of hands signs being made filled the air before a bright white light appeared.

**Inside Ori's Mind**

Everything appeared black and cold like when I had been unconscious, but I could hear the Akatsuki's voice from behind me meaning that they had managed to go into my mind.

"Where are the memories?" Sasori asked impatiently.

As if to answer him a symbol appeared in front of us. I knew this symbol to be the same raven from my pendent. It glowed bright red before cracks appeared on the symbol. My eyes widened in horror as it shattered into a million pieces. A tingling sensation appeared from inside me just as movie film appeared. It floated around us as I realized it had my memories on them. My voice along with other people I knew filled the air. I turned around towards the Akatsuki in time to see Pein attempt to touch one. The film flicked away from him in a playful way as the frightening Akatsuki leader glared towards me.

"Allow us to access your memories or you'll regret it." He threatened.

I stared at him confused. I had no control over my memories. They seemed to have a mind of their own. The film started to turn into dust in front of us as Pein seemed satisfied. Another bright light appeared as I winced.

** I decided that this is the perfect time in the story to end it. Next chapter I shall add the memories. Until then please review. I like to thank all the people who already reviewed or added this as one of their favorite stories. Those people deserve a hug. Until then peeps, I am signing off! Until next time.**


End file.
